


往事

by Fatalitecontrainte



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatalitecontrainte/pseuds/Fatalitecontrainte
Summary: 伊里斯国王与蕾拉王后的长女，维桑瑞拉小姐的一段往事。来源于某个奇怪的想法。
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Viserys Taragaryen, Stannis Baratheon/Viserys Targaryen





	往事

实际上，Visanrya也曾对Robert动过心。  
尽管她很不愿意承认这段感情。再怎么说，曾对自己的仇人产生好感也算得上是件羞耻的事情。虽说，那时的他们还不是仇家。  
谁会讨厌风趣幽默，桀骜不驯的风暴公爵呢？尽管两人已经很久没有见过面了，但她却总能从身边的侍女或侍从的口中，获取她的表兄，那位年轻的风暴公爵的传闻。  
天真浪漫的小姑娘听得津津有味，不免对这位英勇善战的堂兄生出几分好奇心。  
她很想要见他。  
那是十余年前的事了。  
那时的她，仍是从小被养在华美的王宫里，与温润的花香和甜蜜的果香为伴的小姑娘。  
当她听见他将要来君临拜访国王时，那个懵懂无知的的小姑娘穿着月白纱裙，戴着珍珠项链，一头如海藻般浓密的浅金色长卷发垂在腰间，就像闪耀明亮的阳光般吸引着人们的目光，几缕发丝随她的步伐而随风舞动，在干燥的空气里留下几道暧昧的划痕。她愉快的甩开了焦急的侍女们，欢乐的跑到了花园里。  
她是王城里最珍贵的宝物，是花园里最绚丽的花朵，是国库里最璀璨的宝石。  
如果没有发生意外的话，Visanrya将会在十三岁那年嫁给兄长Rhaegar为妻，成为人人艳羡的王太子妃。  
Visanrya当然喜欢Rhaegar，换句话说，没有哪位温柔少女会忍心拒绝他的邀请。  
而且，她早就做好了成为王后的准备。  
等Rhaegar继位后，她会成为像“善良的”亚莉珊王后那般值得尊重的淑女。就像母亲对她所期望的那样，高贵优雅而端庄大方。  
她本来就是王城里的贵女，自小接受的是最优越的教育，换来的自然该是最高等的婚姻。  
只是，Visanrya并没有打算将自己的全部都奉献给Rhaegar。她为什么不能有更多的选择呢？  
或许，她可以与某位俊美聪慧的侍卫来段隐秘的恋情，就像龙骑士与奈丽诗王后那样，发生一段悲哀而美好的故事，供吟游诗人们传唱。  
也许，Arthur.Dayne爵士会是一个合适的人选？她摇了摇头，强迫自己不去想这些荒唐的事。尽管她十分向往。 她踮着脚尖，两手抓住篱笆，努力地想看清坐在凉亭里与好友们谈笑风生的俊朗青年。  
真讨厌。Visanrya不忿地注视着篱笆上肆意生长的藤蔓，为什么园丁没有及时清除掉篱笆上这密集的藤蔓呢？  
她真该将这一切告诉严厉的修女，让修女去责罚懒散的园丁。  
虽然，那些交错生长，碧绿与鹅黄相间的藤蔓，就像油画般富有诗意，从观赏性的角度来说，确实很好看。  
但这并不妨碍Visanrya想要用父亲赠予她的生日礼物—那把削铁如泥的银质匕首将碧绿藤蔓全部割断。因为，她想看的不是如童话一般唯美的风景，而是坐在凉亭中央的俊美青年。  
他确实如传闻里说的那般好看，有着如黑夜般漆黑的鸦羽卷发和如天空般清澈的湛蓝眼瞳。若非她早已许配给Rhaegar为妻，她也许真的会想要嫁给Robert。  
Visanrya用双手提起裙摆，迈着轻盈的步伐往前走，期间，她一直低着头看着脚下的道路，以免自己因为视线不清而踩到干枯树枝，发出吱呀的声响，惊扰他们。  
Visanrya躲在一颗高大的冬青树后，安静而专注地凝望着Robert的身影，渐渐的，她白腻的面颊浮起淡淡的红晕，就像海面上的潮汐般起伏。  
「Vise。」Robert咧嘴一笑，高声念出她的名字。  
果然，她还是被发现了吗？  
Visanrya深吸了一口气，告诉自己要冷静，而后从冬青树后走出，小步跑到Robert面前。  
「表兄，能在这里遇见你，我感到很高兴。」  
Robert并不答话，只是微笑着观察Visanrya。  
Visanrya被Robert炽热的目光看得有些不好意思，轻侧过脸，不去与他对视。  
Robert伸手摘下一朵沾满清新晨露的雏菊，随意的别在Visanrya的鬓角边。  
「雏菊很适合你，Vise。」Robert勾起唇角，笑容灿烂。  
「谢谢。」Visanrya羞涩地回答道，娇美的面容上洋溢着甜美的笑容，她感觉脸颊就像被烈焰焚烧般炽热。  
「Vise，如果你愿意的话，你也可以来参与我们的会谈。」  
在得到Visanrya的肯定答复后，Robert笑得愈发灿烂，他伸手指了指坐在凉亭里左边的沉默的褐发青年「他是我的好友，Ned。」他又指了指右边的冷峻的黑发青年「那是我的弟弟，Stannis。」  
Ned温和地注视着Visanrya，而后向她点头示意，但Stannis却只是用冷冽的眼神看了她一眼，然后轻轻点头。  
因此，Visanrya好奇地将目光移向Stannis，两人视线交错，她的眸中有繁星闪烁，他的眼里藏黑夜曙光—  
这就是最美好的景色。  
Stannis愣了一刻，苍白的面容染上浅浅的赤色，待他反应过来后，便逃避般的移开目光。  
他有双很好看的眼睛。如黑曜石般深邃，难以看透的深蓝色眼瞳。再加上他那坚毅的面容和冷峻的目光，更是让她觉得他很有趣。  
雏菊的清香弥漫开来，天边的晚霞照在女孩的身上，将她纯白的裙摆染成绯红。  
「Stannis，你愿意成为我的朋友吗？」  
Visanrya近乎鲁莽地向Stannis问出了这句话，她的唇角勾起一个好看的弧度，就像盛放的玛格丽特般甜美可爱。  
「我相信，我们两人肯定能相处很好的。」  
尽管连她自己都不相信这句话的真实性，但她仍这样对他说了。  
听到Visanrya的话后，Stannis扯了扯嘴角，那双如最深的潭水般难以猜测的湛蓝眼瞳里闪过一丝猜忌和疑虑。  
毕竟，这是两人的第一次会面。  
「……好。」  
Stannis谨慎的伸出手，轻轻握住了Visanrya的左手。  
欢乐的时光总是短暂的，很快，Robert就将踏上返回风暴地的旅途了。  
「Robert，你还会再来拜访君临吗？」Visanrya轻声问道，她的小手紧抓住裙摆，局促不安的反复揉搓。  
她不知道紧张的感觉从何而来。胸膛里的心房怦怦直跳，就像波浪般跌宕。  
「当然。」Robert毫不犹豫的答允道。  
「Vise，等我们两人再次相遇时，我一定会送你一份礼物。」  
Robert微笑着说，笑容灿烂如海面上泛着的铂金波纹般明亮。  
—虽然Robert总会遗忘很多事，但这一回，他的确没有欺骗她。  
只是这份迟来三年的礼物，却是由血与火组成的残忍战争。  
Visanrya歪着头，用一根雪白的手指撑着瘦削的下巴，想了想，她与Rhaegar交谈时的场景，和这种情况很像  
既然她喜欢Rhaegar的话—  
那她就能肯定，自己喜欢Robert。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果您能找到更好的韦赛里斯的性转名字，请告诉我。  
> 因为我灵感缺乏，想不出更好的名字。


End file.
